


Kaylee's Plan

by FairyRose



Category: Firefly, Jossverse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyRose/pseuds/FairyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee has a brilliant idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaylee's Plan

 Serenity was calm. Everyone was asleep or settling in for the night. Mal was alone in the lounge. Alone with his fantasy, an blissful look on his face and a rapidly growing erection in his pants. He opened his pants and freed his aching cock, grabbing himself beginning the movements that would bring him to his release.  
  
    Kaylee was just seeing that the engine room was squared away for the night, making sure Serenity didn't need anything else. On a whim she decided to stop by the kitchen for a cup of tea, perhaps it would settle the antsy feeling she'd had all day.  
  
    In the kitchen Mal's moan of pleasure startled her, she dropped her cup in surprise. The sound of the cup falling and Kaylee's surprised intake of breath broke Mal out of his fantasy. He quickly covered himself flushing res with embarrassment.  
  
    "I... I'm sooo sorry, Capt.", she managed to get out. Trying desperately to hold back the amused smile that threatened to escape her lips. "I didn't mean to intrude on you like that. I wanted a cup of tea. I wasn't expectin' no one to be here."  
  
    " No problem, Kaylee.", he said, trying desperately to appear as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "Wasn't doin' anything important anyhow. Nothing to get yourself all worked up about."  
  
    "From the looks of things, Capt., I ain't exactly the one all worked up.", she looked pointedly at his hands covering himself.  
  
    "Now, Kaylee, that there's private business, you ought not go speaking `bout such things."  
  
    " Well, if it's such `private' business, maybe you shoulda kept in your bunk. I'm goin'." She left quickly off Mal's menacing look. She had a smile of realization crossed her face as she made her way back to her bunk, that's what's been wrong all day, she was horny. "Guess it's gonna be another night with my machines," she thought to herself as she climbed down the ladder into her quarters.  
  
    Mal watched Kaylee walk away and realized the mood was broken and his body was no longer interested in his previous activities. He took himself alone to bed, unsettled and unsatisfied .  
  
    The thing that surprised Mal most the next morning was how uncomfortable Kaylee wasn't. He had expected things to be awkward today, but there she was smiling' and laughin' like nothing unusual had happened.  
  
    Later that day he was feeling a bit guilty about snapping at Kaylee the way he had the night before. After all, it wasn't her fault that she had caught him, she was right, that is the sort of activity one should keep in their bunks. He found her in the engine room, of course.  
  
    "Kaylee, just wanted to apologize for last night. I should keep that sort of thing in my bunk. I was just embarrassed about bein' caught."  
  
    "S'all right, Cap," she smiled. "Ain't nothin' to be embarrassed `bout, It's a natural thing. We all do it."  
  
    "Maybe so, I still had no call speaking to you the way I did. You forgive me?"  
  
    " Course I do Cap." A playful look appeared on her face. "Actually, it gave me an idea, but I'm not sure you'd wanna hear it."  
  
    "Idea" Mal squeaked, suddenly warm and uncomfortable.  
  
    "Yeah. Obviously taking care of ourselves isn't helping relieve the tension much, not as satisfying as it could be, ya' know. So I thought maybe we could help each other out."  
  
    "How do you mean?," he asked, not entirely sure he wanted to know the answer.  
  
    With the Mal looking at her like that Kaylee wasn't sure she really wanted to share after all. Maybe she was crazy, but it had been an awful long time since she'd been with anyone but herself and her machines weren't really helping anymore.  
  
    "Well," she said, taking a deep breath and looking him straight in the eye. She'd started this she could finish it. "I was thinkin' that, maybe, you and I could have sex with each other." She wasn't surprised by his shocked look.  
  
    "Are you gorram crazy girl?" he shouted. "I ain't got those kinda' feelings for you." He wanted to take it back the moment the words left his mouth. It was too harsh and was bound to hurt her feelings and that was the last thing he wanted to do. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded, Kaylee."  
  
    "I know Mal. I ain't lookin' for a commitment anyhow, just sex. The way I see it, we all got needs, right? Want's and desires. We can't always meet those needs on our own, so you and me could help each other out. No strings attached. You need some relief, you come to me; I need some relief, I com to you. Don't even have to be all the time, neither, just when the stress builds so's we feel we're gonna pop. And if someone comes along, someone we wanna get serious with, then it's quits. No complications, no questions, no hurt feelings."  
  
    Mal was astonished hearing Kaylee talk like that. True the first time he saw her she was on her back under his mechanic, still he never would have thought her capable to those kind of thoughts. Though, shocked as he was, he had to admit that the arrangement did hold a certain appeal. Zoe and Wash always seemed less tense then the rest of the crew.  
  
    "You don't have to answer now, Cap, or even anytime soon. I'm willing anytime you are, and if you're not just say so. I won't be hurt, but you'll have to do you're thinkin' elsewhere. I've got work to do and you're in the way."  
  
    Kaylee didn't actually expect Mal to agree to her proposition so it came as a bit of a shock to find a note on her bunk," My bunk. 11:00." in the Captain's handwriting. Now, as she was preparing for their meeting, she found that she was quite looking forward to it. After all, Mal was quite a good looking man and if the quick glimpse she had gotten the night before was accurate she was in for a pleasant night.  
  
    10:55. Mal was pacing his quarters. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. He had a great deal of respect for Kaylee, and a definite affection, if not love, and this felt as though he was treating her like a common whore. Inviting her over just so's he could have a tumble. Maybe it wasn't to late, maybe he could go to her, tell her he changed his mind. Assure her that it wasn't her, it was all about him. She was desirable enough, what with her curves and her jiggley bits, but he wasn't sure this kind of arrangement was such a good idea. She was at his door, coming down the ladder. It wasn't to late. He could still say no. Tell her he's sorry and send her away. That's what he should do. That's what he will do. Why wasn't he doing it?  
  
    She was there in front of him, looking so damn innocent. Why was he so afraid? Like an animal caught in a trap.  
  
    "Kaylee, maybe this isn't such a...." She cut off his protest with a kiss. Soft but passionate, gently brushing her tongue across his. She wrapped her arms around him pulling herself flush against him.  
  
    "Still think this is a bad idea, Mal?" she asked teasingly.  
  
    Suddenly all the reasons why this wasn't gonna work vanished. All that was left was the glorious sensation of her moving against him. Her lips a soft pressure against his. He returned the favor. Wrapping his arms around her he thrust his tongue into her mouth exploring every inch. Tasting her as she tasted him. Gradually he moved, nibbling and kissing his way down her neck and across her collarbone, Dipping his tongue into the hollow where the two bones meet. She let out a soft moan.  
  
    Oh, god, Kaylee thought as she matched Mal Kiss for kiss, nibbling his earlobe and kneading the firm muscles of his back. It's been far, far too long.  
  
    Mal moved further down gently cupping he breasts over her shirt and brushing the nipples with his thumbs.  
  
    She let out a gasp ash he stroked her, the fabric providing extra friction. His hands were under her top now, slowly pushing it up as he teased her skin with feather soft kisses and touches. She lifted her arms obligingly as Mal pulled the shirt off over her head.  
  
    "God her skin is soft," he thought as he took one pink nipple in his mouth and teased the other with his fingers. Her breasts were perfect, firm and round they fit into his hands as if they were made for them. He reluctantly released her as he pulled away to help her remove his shirt.  
  
    Kaylee fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, she wanted to feel his bare skin against hers. She wanted to kiss and caress him everywhere. His hands came up to assist her, pulling off his suspenders as he shrugged off his shirt.  
  
    She placed her palms flat against his chest and dove in for another kiss. Tweaking his nipples as he groaned and tangled his fingers into her hair. She pulled away from his mouth to kiss his chest and lick his nipples. Her attentions sending blood rushing to his already hard cock.  
  
    She could feel the moisture pooling between her legs as Mal hauled her up for another soul searing kiss and ran his hands down her spine to her ass.  
  
    Mal took in a sharp breath as she began to stroke him through his britches.  
  
    Kaylee wrapped hr legs tightly around his waist as he lifted her and carried her to the bed. Upon arrival at their destination Kaylee immediately set to work freeing him from the uncomfortable confines of his trousers. He helpfully assisted in pulling them the rest of the way off when she could no longer reach. She immediately took hold of him and began agonizingly slow rhythm up and down rubbing the tip with her thumb with each stroke.  
  
    Mal moaned as she stroked him. Willing himself to calm down, he wasn't about to cum to soon and end this before it even really got started.  
  
    Kaylee released him and wrapped her arms and legs around him, pulling him fully against her. Withe the leverage of this position she rolled them so that she was lying full legenth atop him. She began the agonizingly slow journey down his body, teasing him with her tongue stroking the inside of his thighs but not touching his achingly hard cock. Mal nearly leapt out of his skin when her tongue suddenly made contact with his balls working its way up his legenth. When she finally made it to the top she planted a kiss on the head before taking him fully into her mouth, making him moan and tremble. Her tongue swiping across the slit on each up stroke.  
  
    Her mouth felt so good around his flesh, moist and warm. It had been far too long and he knew he wasn't going to last long as Kaylee quickened her pace an increased the suction. He could feel the tightening in his balls as she began to hum. The vibrations were his undoing. He came with a shout, stars bursting behind his eyes and for a moment he could do nothing but bask in the glow of exquisite release. Kaylee released him and moved to lie next to him as he wrapped her in his arms.  
  
    "My god, Kaylee, How did you...where did you? That was amazing" He nuzzled her neck pulling her closer.  
  
    "My pleasure, Cap." she smiled flushed with pride at bringing him so much pleasure.  
  
    As they lay there catching their breath Mal once again finds great entertainment in her breasts. He kisses and licks his way down her neck, tweaking her nipples with his fingers. As his mouth once again takes position of her breast his hand gently strokes don to lie flat on her abdomen for a moment, teasingly close to her moist flesh. Realizing that she's still wearing her panties Mal makes quick work of the damp cotton. Returning to lay flat atop her relishing the feel of flesh against flesh. Astonishing how he's ready again, he doesn't usually recover this quickly. Oh how he wants to bury himself inside her heat, not yet though, he still has mor to give her.  
  
    He reclaims her mouth and she shudders as he eases one long finger into her, stroking an intoxicating rhythm. His probing finger is joined by a second, his thumb brushing he clit. She arches her back, rocking her hip to the rhythm of his fingers. He pulls away from the kiss and whines at the loss but releases a throaty moan as his tongue joins his fingers on her pussy. She can feel the pressure building as he sucks her clit, the moist suction ripping a moan from her throat  
  
    She so close, he can tell from the wild bucking of her hips. He hooks his fingers and finds the bundle of nerves he was looking for and sucks hard. She cums with a strangled scream, sinking her nails into his shoulders. He stays with her through the waves of pleasure, drawing her climax out as long as possible.  
  
    He pulls away from her as she's coming down again laying flat over her. He moves in for a kiss the tip of his erection rubbing pleasurably against her opening with every movement.  
  
    "God, Mal, I want you inside of me. Now"  
  
    His chuckles at her impatience turning into a moan of pleasure as he sinks his whole legenth into he soft velvet heat. She feels so good around him he can hardly breath. Hr begins a slow torturous rhythm. Pulling almost completely out before pushing slowly in again. He smiles in amusement at Kaylee's whimper of frustration. She wants more.  
  
    "Gorramit, Mal, " she snaps as she wraps her legs around him bucking her hips trying to increase the pace. "Faster. Harder."  
  
    "What?" he asks, slowing down even more. "I thought you'd like it slow and gentle.  
  
    "There's a time for slow and gentle. This ain't it."  
  
    "So this more to your liking then?" He asks speeding up slightly.  
  
    "Gorramit. I want you to fuck me, Mal. I want yo to fuck me till I scream."  
  
    "If that's the way you want it," he says, his face darkening with the lust her words inspired. He unhooks her legs from around his back and places them over his shoulders. Looking straight into her eyes. "Prepare to be fucked like you ain't never been fucked before.  
  
    He sets his balance on his arms placed on either side of her as she locks her ankles behind his head. He pound into her like a jackhammer. Hard and fast channeling as much power into each thrust as he can muster. Their moans mixing with the slap of flesh meeting flesh. Too soon he feels the tightening in his balls, he won't last much longer. Kaylee's moans and bucking hips tell him she's close. He brings his hand down between them and finds her clit. One , two strokes and she's cuming with a horse scream. Her inner muscles tighten around him and with one final thrust he's fallowing her into oblivion, spilling deep inside her.  
  
    He collapses limply atop her. As he slowly swims back toward lucidity he realizes he must be crushing her. With monumental effort he pulls out of her and collapses on the mattress next to her.  
  
    " I believe this plan of yours just might work out after all, Little Kaylee." he says sleepily, pulling him against him.  
  
    "Knew you'd like once you gave it a try." she replies, snuggling in more comfortably.  
  
    Their arrangement thus agreed upon the both slip easily into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Written several years ago and unbetaed.


End file.
